¿Quien soy yo?
by ILoveStarscream
Summary: Arfive no siempre fue un super soldado, mutado geneticamente. hubo un tiempo, en que solo era una cybertroniana normal, con un futuro prometedor, pero, ¿como se combirtio en la comandante autobot híbrida mutada geneticamrente que todos conocen? y lo mas importante, ¿por que?. pre-cuela de Engaño Mortal: Cybertron.


El médico decepticon, Hook, entro a la sala de espera de aquella institución privada. Salió buscando a un mecanismo de edad media, aquel sujeto era un seeker. Aquellos habitantes de cybertron que habían nacido especialmente para volar los cielos, explorar los alrededores, y visitar nuevas galaxias. Eran la única especie que nacía destinada a volar, a demás de los predacons. La hermana del gladiador revolucionario, quien se hacía llamar megatronus, estaba en una de las instalaciones privadas más secretas de las ciudades decepticon, esta, ubicada en la capital de Kaion, era la más recluida, y resguardada, para que su existencia no fuese revelada. Hacia unos minutos, una pequeña protoforma se había despegado de su núcleo, al finalizar la concepción y desarrollo de su cuerpo. Lo alarmante aquí era, que había nacido, sin ninguna deformidad, como el resto de los híbridos. En toda la larga vida de Hook, nunca había visto a un hibrido de su clase, tan perfectamente desarrollado, con todas sus extremidades, y en funcionamiento. La clase de hibrida que era aquella protoforma, era completamente distinta a los demás. Su creadora, ya era el producto de dos especies totalmente diferentes, y ene proceso, nunca se habían detectado problemas realmente serios. Solo, en algunos casos, problemas de salud controlables, pero no curables. Su creadora, era la hibrida de un predacon, y un decepticon directo. Su creador, un seeker directo y sin hibridaciones, que había unido su vida a la de una hibrida, todo cybertron, sabia, que los hijos de un hibrido, nacían con deformidades, al tener una triple descendencia en su ADN, su procesador en desarrollo, no lograba unir a la perfección los tres tipos de descendencia, y esto ocasionaba que su desarrollo no fuese de manera correcta, pero aun así, los híbridos, deseaban pasar su vida con alguien, después de todo, ¿ a quién le gustaría pasarla solo?. El seeker, ahora padre, era de una edad entre joven, y entre adulta. Era alto, como todo transformer aéreo, atractivo, comprensivo, pacifico. Era un científico. Su color principal era el negro, aunque, las líneas de división, eran doradas, su rostro era blanco, y el marco de se cabeza era negra, sus ópticos eran amarillos brillantes. Y sus manos también doradas con las líneas delgadas negras. Estaba sentado al fondo de la sala, con la postura agachada, mirando al suelo, mientras frotaba con nerviosismo sus manos. Hook se acerco a el, y lo tomo del hombro.

-¡Hook!- grito con nerviosismo y se levanto de golpe- ¿Cómo están? ¿DarkWing está bien?-

-Cálmate, Silver, ella está bien- dije con suavidad, para intentar calmarlo.

-¿Y mi pequeña?...- dijo dando la vuelta- parece un monstruo, ¿cierto?-

-No Silver. De hecho, ella esta perfectamente bien, y eso lo que me extraña- le dije con voz leve, apenas audible para mí y quizá para él.

Cuando termine la oración se dio la vuelta inmediatamente.

-¿¡Qué!?- grito mientras una sonrisa esperanzada se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Guarda silencio!-Le grite a manera de susurro.- ¿Acaso quieres que los del departamento de científicos locos, se lleven a tu creación?-

-Por supuesto que no- me respondió.

-Entonces deja de llamar la atención. Solo sígueme a un lugar donde podremos hablar del tema sin que nos puedan escuchar.

El solo asintió, y comenzó a seguirme. Llegamos hasta la habitación que seguía de las incubadoras, donde su pequeña hija se encontraba, al igual que muchas otras protoformas hibridas, pero ninguna como la de ella. Silver se pego a la ventanilla, intentando reconocer a su hija, sin siquiera haberla visto antes en su vida.

-Silver, ven acá.- le pedí con voz normal, audible. El se acerco humildemente.

-Ahora, dime. ¿Cómo es que mi hija está en perfectas condiciones, siendo lo que es?- me pregunto dudoso.

-No lo sé. Jamás había visto nada como eso, y nunca en mi vida había leído acerca de un caso de hibridación tercera, tan perfecto y magnifico, es un caso del milagro de la ciencia, o un milagro de primus. De todas maneras esto deberá investigarse- sugerí

-¿Estás loco, hook? ¿Tienes idea de lo que esos monstruos de la "ciencia" le harán a mi pequeña?- me dijo alterado.

-Tú eres un científico, amigo mío.-

-Sin embargo, yo no destripo a protoformas indefensas, para investigar más acerca de cómo se desarrolla un hibrido. Eso va en contra de las leyes que el consejo de cybertron escribió.-

-Tienes razón, lo lamento. Fue una mala idea-

-Claro que lo fue-

-De todos modos- continué mientras me paseaba por aquella habitación- Deberás esconderla del mundo, hasta que sea mayor. Búscale entrenamiento, especial. Con alguien que sea de tu absoluta confianza, y que no la traicione.-

-Bien, haré todo lo que tu digas Hook, pero por favor. Déjame ver a mi pequeña-me dijo suplicando- Quiero ver que tan perfecta es.-

Lo mire mientras suspiraba.

-¿Sabes a lo que te estás arriesgando?- comente- aquí hay cámaras, sabrán que ella es la hibrida de terceros que se registro por la tarde.-

-Eso no importa, defendería a mi pequeña con mi vida. Déjame verla. Como su creador te lo exijo.-

-Está bien, ve a la habitación donde esta DarkWing, y espérenme. Intentare apagar la cámara del cuarto de incubadoras, y de la habitación donde eta ella. No te desesperes, llegare.- le dije al salir de la habitación donde estábamos junto con él.

Yo comenze a caminar por el pasillo, derecho. Y el dio vuelta en una intercomunicación de pasillos, a la izquierda.

Mientras tanto, Silver entro a la habitación de DarkWing. Ella se encontraba sentada en la camilla, nerviosa. Cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se levantó de golpe y se le hacerco.

-Silver. ¿Qué paso? ¿Hook te dijo algo?. Ni siquiera me dejaron ver a nuestra pequeña, ¿ella está bien?-

-Tranquila, ella está bien. Pero no puedo decirte nada, debes esperar hasta que Hook regrese-

Ella solo hizo un gesto, y se conformo, de nuevo. Silver se sentó aun lado de ella, y ambos comenzaron a esperar. Al cabo de casi una hora, la puerta se abrió, y en ella entro Hook con una pequeña protoforma en brazos, envuelta en las ligeras laminas de metal que abrigaban a los pequeños cybertronianos. Silver se levanto de inmediato. Su creadora se levanto y se acerco a Hook. Tomo d entre sus brazos a la pequeña protofora, que no era más grande que su mano. Destapo poco apoco su frágil cuerpecito, y ambos observaron su armadura. La combinación de colores era armónica, con su armazón en negro profundo, y ligeros toques le verde, casi visibles, el marco de su cabeza era negro, con una cresta y dos flechillas en sus mejillas color dorado, y las alas, idénticas a las de su creadora, negras, y estas, con los bordes dorados. Y después, lo más lindo de su rostro, sus ópticos, eran tan dorados como el mismísimo núcleo de primus, y con su "pupila" en forma de diamante, en color negro. Ningún Cybertoniana, tenía los ojos de ese modo, aquello la haría más fácil de localizar, pero eso no importaba, ahora no importaba. La pequeña protoforma se encontraba inmovible, mirando fijamente a Silver, y DarkWing.

-Es… Es hermosa- Dijo Silver, quedando fascinado con su creación-

-Es idéntica a ti, Silver- respondió DarkWing.

-No, es como tu.-

-es Verdad, Silver. Es idéntica a ti- comento Hook.-No quiero apresurarlos, pero necesito completar el formulario para que regresen a casa esta misma noche, preparen sus cosas, y salgan de Kaion.-

-¿y que necesitas, Hook?- dijo Silver, dándose la vuelta mirando a Hook con una gran alegría.-

-¿Cuál será su nombre?-

-DarkEye- Dijeron los dos creadores de la pequeña al mismo tiempo.

Sin comprender ni dar crédito como había sido posible, una pequeña risita se escucho de la pequeña protoforma. Más bien, de DarkEye.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

**Espero que les guste n.n descuiden, ya tengo mas tiempo y subire los capitulos atrasados, que son como 5, dos de Luna Sangrienta, dos de Engaño Mortal cybertron, y uno de War For Love. alguien es fan de las tortugas ninja, o TMNT?.**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS PORFAVOR! **


End file.
